Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Saviors of Time
by Gamer Goku
Summary: The end is near…The Time Gears are being stolen and the planet is on the verge of paralysis! The only ones who can stop it are the two newest recruits of Wigglytuff's guild! One is a Pikachu who dreams of adventure, and the other is a Saiyan turned Piplup with no memory of his past life! Will these two partners prevent time from stopping and will Jake ever regain his memory?


**Hey guys, my name is Gamer Goku. Welcome to my very first Fanfiction to ever be uploaded! As you can probably guess, this is a crossover between** ** _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time_** **and** ** _Dragon Ball XenoVerse_** **. These are two very special games that hold a very special place in my heart (next to Okami and Half-Life 2).**

 **This story will be featuring my character from DBXV, so if you don't like OCs, this story is not for you. As I've mentioned, this is my first serious fic. So forgive me if any of the characters seem…flat.**

 **Please rate/review, use constructive criticism if you see anything wrong, and as always, enjoy.**

 **DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

 **POKÉMON IS OWNED BY NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, AND SATOSHI TAJIRI.**

 **RATED 'T' FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND A BIT OF VIOLENCE (IT'S DBZ, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?)**

 **Now without any further ado, LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN!**

 **Chapter 1: More Distortions!**

He can't catch a break. No matter how many times he corrects history, more and more distortions occur. Why can't he just sleep, eat, then sleep again? That would be nice. Too bad the Supreme Kai of Time won't let him. Not when all of these changes to the timeline are happening. You would think history would remain untouched for years since Demon God Demigra has been defeated, right? No such luck. Five months after the historic battle in the Crack of Time, someone or something started to meddle with history. Unlike last time however, the changes were simultaneous. On average, five scrolls would turn dark at the exact same time, each distortion varying in difficulty. The most difficult (not really) tasks were handled by none other than the one who ended Demigra, Jake.

Jake is a half-saiyan, half-human hybrid with dark brown hair, blue eyes and an 'x' shaped scar on his left cheek. He wears a black and crimson jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath. Navy blue jeans and brown hiking boots complete his look. Currently, our savior of time is doing his favorite pastime, napping on the couch. His snores rival the roar of a dinosaur.

Earlier that day he had a sparring match with his mentor and idol, Son Goku. They were neck and neck in terms of strength and speed, but in the end Goku emerged victorious. While Jake felt disappointed by the loss, he was proud that he successfully pushed Goku to his limit, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Even after the transformation, he and a Super Saiyan 2 Jake were evenly matched. The battle ended only after Jake tried to use the Kaioken technique while in his transformed state. It definitely gave Jake the upper hand for a short period of time, but the strain on his body was too much, and he collapsed onto the ground, deciding the winner.

Jake's injuries were healed thanks to a Senzu Bean Goku fed him, but no matter how many beans you pour into Jake's mouth, nothing but a nice long nap would heal the everlasting exhaustion that came after the battle. However, Jake's much needed rest was interrupted when a young man with lavender colored hair walked in.

"Hey Jake, The Supreme Kai of Time wants to- WAKE UP!"

"I DID NOT SLEEP EAT AGAIN I SWEAR!"

The lavender haired teen jumped a little bit at Jake's sudden outburst. The now awake warrior quickly looked around before noticing the teenager. Once Jake realized what he had just hollered, he began to laugh sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Trunks, what did you just say?" Jake asked in between a couple of chuckles. Goku's carefree personality was really rubbing off on him.

The teenager gave a quick sigh before he crossed his arms and spoke. "The Supreme Kai of Time wants to see you." Trunks' voice was firm, but had some concern woven in. Jake quickly got up from his couch as he stared at the young Time Patroller. "What's going on?" he asked.

Trunks leaned against the wall. "Another distortion in the timeline has occurred." Jake looked up to the ceiling, his eyes following the fan that was slowly spinning. "How many?"

"Only one, but by judging the expression on the Supreme Kai's face, I'd say it's not good." Trunks answered. Jake began to walk towards a shelf where a sheathed katana was displayed. "Will you be coming with me?" Jake questioned as he attached the sword to his back.

Trunks slid down the wall a little bit. "No, I'm stuck training the new recruits. With these multiple changes to the timeline happening we need all the help we can get." Jake gave a quick nod of understanding before putting his index and middle finger to his forehead.

"I'll report as soon as I get back. Good luck with the rookies." Jake disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Trunks to stare at the spot where the savior of time once stood.

LINEBREAK

The Supreme Kai of Time heaved another sigh as she stared at the now dark scroll in her hands. She had been working nonstop to determine who was causing these events. She groaned in frustration. The entire ordeal had been confusing. Not only did the distortions occur simultaneously, but the events were completely random. It was impossible to distinguish any form of pattern. On some days, the changes could simply be left alone and have little to no effect on the timeline. On other days the distortions could lead to some problems in the future, but none of those alterations were as bad as this one. The Supreme Kai worked day and night to figure out who was behind this.

Trunks hypothesized that the distortions came from a non-sentient source, such as a piece of machinery. However, the Supreme Kai quickly dismissed the theory as nobody in the entire universe could access that kind of technology. Although, it would explain why these changes were so random, like a computer scrolling through literally every single picture posted on the Internet. Unpredictable.

"Hey, Trunks sent me here. What happened?"

The Supreme Kai of Time quickly turned at the source of the voice, tensing a bit. She relaxed when she saw Jake walking towards her.

"Take a look for yourself." Supreme Kai handed Jake the scroll. He placed it down on a giant table that sat in the middle of the Time Vault. As he unfolded the parchment, his eyes widened at the scene he was witnessing.

LINEBREAK

 _Vegeta and Android 19 were standing right across from each other. The android was in a fighting stance while the Prince of all Saiyans was standing perfectly straight. "Vegeta, your chances of victory are nonexistent. I have gained knowledge of all your fighting techniques." Android 19 sneered as he flicked one of his earrings. "This fight would be nothing more than predictable." Vegeta simply chuckled in response._

 _"_ _Funny, I seem to recall you saying something similar to Kakarot right before he transformed. That surprised look on your face when he went Super Saiyan didn't exactly say predictable." Android 19 still held his confident smile._

 _"_ _I'm curious, are androids capable of experiencing fear?" Vegeta uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. He then let out a low growl as his energy started to fluctuate. The ground beneath their feet began to crumble. With one final shout, Vegeta's hair turned completely yellow and his eyes turned turquoise. Vegeta has become a Super Saiyan, his golden aura as bright as the sun itself._

 _Vegeta began to slowly walk toward Android 19, wearing his signature smirk. With a chuckle, Android 19 lunged towards the Saiyan Prince, attempting to land a punch. Vegeta quickly blocked Android 19's fist before it could make contact. Vegeta then reeled back his right leg and proceeded to slam his knee into the Android's stomach. Instead of collapsing onto the ground in pain, Android 19 quickly gave Vegeta an uppercut to the chin, catapulting the Super Saiyan away from him. Vegeta did a mid-air somersault and landed on both of his feet. A little blood was trailing from the edge of his lips._

 _"_ _My my, this might take longer than I thought. Is it safe to assume that pieces of machinery like you don't register pain?" Android 19 gave a smug look in response. Vegeta let out a small fit of laughter. "I have to say, you're quite the lucky dog. But I do have some tragic news." Vegeta said mockingly. "That's the only advantage you're ever going to receive!"_

 _With a loud shout, he charged towards Android 19. But before Vegeta could make his move, Android 19's eyes turned completely red as a dark purple aura surrounded his body. In the blink of an eye, Android 19 took hold of Vegeta's neck, and started to rob him of his energy._

 _Vegeta screamed in pain as he felt his energy leave his body. As he struggled to break free, Vegeta's hair and eyes returned to their natural black color. He then went limp in Android 19's grasp. The mechanical warrior began to laugh maniacally as he threw Vegeta_

 _onto the ground._

LINEBREAK

Jake had no words for the scene he just witnessed. He hadn't seen anything like this since Demigra was meddling with history. Oh God, did some idiot wish Demigra back to life with the Dragon Balls? That would not be good. Jake then folded the scroll. "It has been a while since the changes have been this dangerous." The Supreme Kai worryingly said. She then turned to meet Jake's gaze.

"I have full confidence in your abilities, but please be careful."

Jake nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He took hold of the scroll and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard, preparing to travel into the past.

A white light enveloped Jake, and in a bright flash, he disappeared.

LINEBREAK

Jake was swiftly flying through the Dimensional Hole, passing through many blue metallic gears as he made his way. Even though he should be concentrating about the upcoming battle, he couldn't help but think about these recent events. " _I don't get it, who or what is causing all of these distortions? Could it be Towa? No, without Mira by her side, she's a sitting duck. I made sure of that. Dammit, what the heck is happening!"_

Jake's train of thought was quickly interrupted by a sphere of energy hurdling right towards him. It was bright pink with light blue electric sparks surrounding it. "What the hell?" Jake quickly dodged the sphere, only for his face to slam into a gear.

Jake winced in pain as he cursed under his breath. A small tear hung in the corner of his eye. He quickly shook it off as he got in a defensive position and raised his power level, not taking any risks. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The only response he got was another sphere heading towards him. This time, Jake simply deflected it off to the side with his hand. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work. If you're going to throw me off again, you need to get a bit more creative. You might as well show yourself."

Jake anxiously waited for the attacker to appear. He looked around trying to sense his or her energy. Strangely, he wasn't picking up anything. " _Ok, either he's suppressing his power level, or he's extremely weak. Either way, I have to be careful._ Jake's patience was slowly wearing thin. "You already made your presence known. Show yourself or I'm out of here!" he shouted.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light. Jake closed his eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light subsided he witnessed something extraordinary. What appeared to be standing twelve feet in front of him, was a floating cat. But it was unlike any cat Jake had ever seen. It was covered in bright pink fur and had short arms and unusually long feet. An extremely long tail complemented the cat's bizarre appearance. Its large blue eyes were staring directly at Jake.

Jake stared back, not quite sure about his next move. But he stood up perfectly straight, keeping eye contact with the cat. "Alright, you have my attention. What do you want?" Jake carefully asked.

The cat came a little closer and spoke in a subdued voice. "I am Mew, and I need your help." Jake's head bobbed up a little bit. Mew's voice was feminine, and soundly awfully childlike. Jake was about to ask something, but Mew held up a paw and fired another energy sphere. This time, it hit Jake squarely in the chest, sending sharp pain throughout his upper body.

"I wish you the best of luck, Savior of Time." Those were the last words Jake heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

 **End Chapter!**

 **Geez, writing your first Fanfiction is hard! I've rewritten the beginning and ending to this chapter so many times! This really takes it out of you.… I'm getting sleepy just by writing the Author's Note. Looks like I'll need to eat a few Oran Berries and Senzu Beans for the next chapter!**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review and look forward to Chapter 2! (If I ever get around to writing it. lol)**


End file.
